Mr Pirate, Ti Amo
by LyckyDycky
Summary: Lovino Vargas was the next Mafia boss called Vargas Familgia. He would become the next boss when he became 23. One a windy night when he was 17, he asked his grandfather if he could travel the world, of course Grandpa Roma said yes. Who knew a simple wish would have him into a pirate ship owned by a famous pirate, Antonio Fernández Carriedo. (Human names used) Spamano
1. Meeting of a Lifetime

**VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE!**

(The Wine brands I name not are real… maybe? It's a random name I thought sounded nice)

* * *

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo**- Spamano (_South Italy x Spain_)- Lovino Vargas was the next Mafia boss called Vargas Familgia. He would become the next boss when he became 23. One a windy night when he was 17, he asked his grandfather if he could travel the world, of course Grandpa Roma said yes. Who knew a simple wish would have him into a pirate ship owned by a famous pirate, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

* * *

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo**

17 year old Lovino Romano Vargas was a normal teen, with chocolate brown hair, with amber-olive green eyes. He was 5 foot 6- still growing.

The wind was blowing harshly onto the glass windows tinted red and green. "Nonno*?" Lovino said.

A 65 year old man, who looked just like Lovino but older with a slight beard turned around from looking outside the window with a wine glass gripped lightly with his right hand. "Yes Lovi?" Said Grandpa Roma. His full name was Romulus Julius Vargas, he was the father of Alfeo Vargas and the grandfather of Lovino, and Felicano Vargas. "What do you need?" The man kindly said.

Lovino Romano Vargas was not completely a normal teen. He was going to be the 3rd boss of Vargas Familgia when he becomes 23, or when Roma dies which won't happen anytime soon.

Romulus Julius Vargas, or many would say Grandpa Roma was a kind man although being the founder of one of the most powerful Mafia famiglia.

"May…" Lovino took a large breath. "Can I… travel the world like you did Nonno?"

"Travel?" Grandpa Roma stared at his grandson who was wearing a simple olive green dress shirt with a black tie, black pants, and heeled shoes. "Why?"

"Because…" Lovino sighed. "I just want to see the world, like you did, but I want experience it, not just hear stories about you in France, or China."

Roma though about it. He played with his almost empty wine glass that contained a expensive brand of Barbera* wine made by a famous Wine company called Amoris Rosa. "Okay then!"

"W-what!" Lovino almost yelled. "That was quick…"

"Of course you will need help in the trip.." Roma took a sip of wine. "I won't be like a mean grandpa who won't help his grandson! Whenever you need help, from money, to clothing, just call or mail a letter! Also, don't forget to write or call when you can. Feli will be crying nonstop if you don't. Don't forget about don't go to bad-bad places, be careful, don't follow strangers-"

"Nonno!" Lovi cried out. "I know, I'm not dumb… Of course I would send you and Feli letters. I just hope he won't follow me…"

"I know will, why do you I think I _trust_ you so much? Because you are my _favorite_ grandson, just don't tell Feli!*" Roma thought about what would happen his the younger twin found out. "Good luck."

"Thank you… Nonno…" Lovino slipped out of the room smiling.

* * *

"Kids…" Julius let a tear or two fall down his face. "One moment they are begging to play with you, next thing you know it they want to spread their white wings, and learn… Alfeo, I wish you could see your sons growing up so fast…" He turned his chair around to the window once more after refilling his wine glass with more red wine.

* * *

Lovino was running to his room, getting a bag and stuffing it with clothing. 6 dress shirts, 5 pants, 5 underwear/boxers, 7 pairs of socks, boots, shoe, toothbrush and paste, paper and 3 fountain pens, brush, and money and gold. "Anything else I forgot?" He looked at his tomato themed bed. "Ah!" He grabbed a small tomato pillow that had a tomato keychain. He shoved in the last things into the olive green bag.

A white/golden ring with red and green gems was shining on the desk. "Last thing…" He made the ring into earring and put it onto his right left ear. "No one will notice the V on the ring."

"Fratello*?" Feliciano walked into the room sleepy. "Why 're you packing? You are leaving?"

"Yeah, but I'll be back…" Lovino hugged his brother. "Ciao."

Looking around the room he grew up in one more time, he jumped out of the window, and Grandpa Roma was waving Lovi a goodbye. "Ciao*, Nonno."

Grandpa Roma opened the window slightly. "Ciao, Lovi!"

He walked out of the mansion's land and took a breath. "First stop…. Spain…"

* * *

_**-1 week later in Spain-**_

"Damn you Spanish Pirates!" a French man with brown short hair yelled.

"He…" Antonio said while going back into his room. "Better luck next time."

The man drowned into the deep cruel sea. "Tonio!" Another French man yelled, but was not an enemy but an ally. "Mon Dieu*!" He said. "You look pale as a ghost!"

"I'm fine Francis." Antonio replied, "Just sleepy. Ah… I see land!"

"You damn frog!" Arthur yelled. "Get over here!"

"Mon amour* is calling!" Francis laughed. Wearing a white dress shirt, but unbuttoned until the last 2 holes let everyone see his muscular chest. "Arthur, J'arrive*!"

"Another round.. I'm betting" A man with silver hair and red eyes said. He was wearing only brown pants, and socks. His lover, Matthew Williams or Mathieu was lying down next to him. He had blond wavy hair with a small amount of red-violet tints. He opened his blue-violet eyes and looked at the Prussian. "Gil?"

"You woke up sleeping beauty?" The Prussian named Gilbert smiled. "We are almost on land."

"So that means?" Mathieu yawned. "New supplies?"

"Yeah! The Awesome Me is getting a new pillow!" Gilbert Beilschmidt yelled.

"You're getting _another_ pillow?" asked Antonio who was momentarily forgotten. "Why?"

"Well.." The Prussian laughed a bit. "I-"

"He spilled _all _his beer on it a couple of days ago." Matthew sighed. He held his polar bear to his chest. Noticing that the other shipmates started to get off the ship. "Kumojimi want to get some food?"

"Who?" said The bear.

"_Matthew_." The Canadian replied.

"Okay..." The bear let Matthew hold him a bit longer.

"Hey!" the platinum hair man yelled. "What about me?"

"Come one then." Matthew sighed. "We are getting more flour, sugar, and _real _maple syrup. Bring the money."

"Okay!" Gilbert put on a light brown dress shirt and a light black jacket. He ran down to the ground where Matthew was looking at the cloudless sky. "Come one Antonio! Artie and Francis is on the ship! You got to get out!"

"Okay then." Antonio _walked_ out of the ship.

"You forgot to change Toni! You should be so glad that the awesome me is helping you." Gilbert laughed as he held Matthews soft right hand. "See you soon!"

"sigh.." Antonio quickly changed into something else, black dress shirt, red tie, black pants, and a white vest to finish the outfit.

* * *

"Move out of the way asshole!" A brunette yelled to the Pirate.

"The h-" Antonio was hit by the brunette.

"o..ww..." Lovino fell onto another male. Lips locked onto the other's lips. "FUCKKKK!"

Lovino moved away. "My first kiss! You bastardo*!" Lovino cried out.

"W-what?" Antonio sweat-dropped. "Well you fell on me."

"I said to move!" Lovi replied. He was wearing a red dress shirt, and the sleeves were rolled to his elbows, and brown khaki pants. He tried to stand up. "FUCK OW!"

"What's the matter?" Antonio asked pointing to Lovino's right ankle.

"I think..." Lovi paused and winced. "I twisted my ankle."

"By falling?" the Spanish laughed. "You are kidding me right?" Most thieves would act out they are in pain.

"Hell no!" Lovino almost cried. "Help me up... and move me to the crate over there..."

"Okay!" Antonio smiled, wanting to check if the injury was real.

Lovino went into his bag and took out another smaller bag. He opened it and took out band-ads and tape.

"Looks like it is a twisted ankle..." Antonio felt guilty. "I'll help you out while i'm here for a week!"

"Y-you don't have to." He started to wrap his right ankle with the help of Antonio.

"You should go to the do-"

"no."

"Why?"

"I don't _like_ doctors..." Lovino chocked out and whispered. "Since _that_ day..."

Antonio lifted up Lovino and whispered back to him. "I hope you don't hate pirates."

"Why?" Lovi glared at the man, slowly his eye started to close. " 'm sleepy.."

"Buenas noches." Captain Antonio added while he walked back into his ship to his room.

_Tbc…_

* * *

_**Vocab and questions**_

***Nonno**= Grandpa, Grandfather in Italian

***Barbera**= It's a type of red wine

***Why is Roma liking Lovi more?** = To me it's sad that Lovi never got the attention as a child from his grandpa, so in my story (sorry Feli lovers!) I want to give Lovi more love!

***Fratello**= Big Brother in Italian

***Ciao**= Bye in Italian

* **Mon** **Dieu**= My God in **French**

* **Mon** **amour**= My Love in **French**

***J'arrive**= I'm coming in **French**

***Bastardo**= Bastard in Italian


	2. I'm on WHAT?

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo**- Spamano (_South Italy x Spain_)- Lovino Vargas was the next Mafia boss called Vargas Familgia. He would become the next boss when he became 23. One a windy night when he was 17, he asked his grandfather if he could travel the world, of course Grandpa Roma said yes. Who knew a simple wish would have him into a pirate ship owned by a famous pirate, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

* * *

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo**

* * *

*mignon et petite: Cute and Little in **French  
***intéressant: Interesting in **French**  
*en amour: In love in **French**

* * *

**~Pirate Two: I'm on WHAT?~**

The pirate was carrying Lovino, he had drugged him to fall asleep seeing he looked very tired.

"Oh My, who is this?" asked Francis. "This looks like a cute italian, non?" He was wearing a loose white dress shirt, and brown pants.

"This is Lovi!" Antonio grinned, he laughed a bit and looked to the sleeping teen. "I kinda.. bumped into him and he twisted his ankle!"

"Bloody frog did it to many times." Arthur walked to the 2 wake males, and one sleeping teen. "Who is this?" He pointed at the person who was sleeping in Antonio's arms.

"A new member until he gets better!" the Spanish walked to his room. "I'll be back! I need to lay him down."

"A new member?" Francis eyebrow rose. "How.. intéressant."

The English pirate sat on one of the chairs and sighed. "This is new, him adding a member who he just met, what if he was some spy?"

Francis laughed. "Tonio isn't stupid, he knows he is taking a bet, but how can that mignon et petite* italien be a spy?" He knew England was always wary about new member, ever since the day a spy burned down is home as a child. The 2 of them lived near each other, along with Gilbert, Antonio, and his petite cousin Mathieu. When he was 9 and Arthur was 7, the nanny was actually a thieve and a spy. Arthur was very close to the nanny, and thought of her as her 2nd mother, his first mother was always busy with work.

But on July 17, the nanny, was caught spying on his mother about her writing, and attempted to kill him by burning the house down. Arthur felt betrayed, from that day on he took longer to trust someone, even if s/he was trusted by many other and his friends.

* * *

In a couple of minutes, Antonio came outside from his room, and sat next to the couple who was kissing each other. "COCK BLOCK!" He rammed between them.

"BLOODY HELL!" Arthur yelled and kick the 3rd wheel to the side. "You just had to do that?"

"Sí!" he smiled. "It's not fair you guys can just make out with out finding me a a cute partner too!" He stood up and sat down between the the pissed off Englishman, and sighing Frenchman.

"I see that that petite Italian is a perfect match for you!" Francis pointed out. If funny how life goes, Arthur and him were enemies as kids, but he knew Arthur looked up to him. When they became teens, oh how funny it was to see him blush like a rose! Every simple touch he did he would blush, of course he himself did, but controlled it.

They were like polar opposites. Yin and Yang? That's what Yao said, another pirate but from China who is currently sailing the sea with Kiku Honda.

"He is?" Antonio blinked. "Well, he is very cute! He blushes like a tomato! and in his bag, he has a tomato pillow! It's really fluffy too!" He kept talking about the "cute" Italian.

Francis whispered to Arthur. "I knew it, he is in en amour*! Look how he talks about the boy!"

"Oh dear, he's going to be a pedophile, the child does not look one day over 15." Arthur sighed and looked to the still talking Spanish Pirate.

"Mon Dieu, _that_ i didn't notice." Francis also sighed. "Let's hope he isn't _that_ young, the two i just feel it! They will be together." He relaxed his head on top of Arthur's buttery-golden colored hair. "Let's just hope the two will work out." It's been a while since we saw Tonio acting like this."

He also relaxed and punched the French off of him. "Come one, let's leave the girly man alone, and go shopping."

"Shopping!" Francis jumped up. "I am running out of a little _something _seeing we do it even more." He dragged Arthur down.

"BLOODY HELL, you had to yell it to the world did you?" Arthur yelled. The two disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Oh, they left..." Antonio just noticed the two empty seats. "That means i can see mi tomato sleep!" He walked into his room, painted tomato red, and carpeted olive green. Lovino was softly snoring on the bed. The theme of this room was obvious, red and green... and tomatoes. The 17 year old Italian moved to his side, letting Antonio see his face even more.

"He has such light skin." Antonio touched his cheek. "but it is soft, just like a tomato!" He grinned madly. He noticed a little curl that went right. It slightly bounced when Lovino breathed in then out. His mouth parted slightly, lips were plump and bright red. "Maybe... he wouldn't mind another kiss, i did take his first one."

He moved closer and gave Lovino a simple kiss on the lip, nothing but lips. When he started to go back, Lovino was stirring up, like sleeping beauty waking up my the prince charming's kiss. "Who... the fuck are you!" He yelled getting up to fast. "ow..."

"Your ankle is still injured. Stay down." Antonio commanded. "I don't want it to get worse, you know."

"Why the fuck are you helping me?" Lovino glared at Antonio while blushing.

Antonio couldn't hold it in. "Lovi! You are blushing like a Tomato!" He gushed. "Cute!"

"CHIGIII!" He blushed even more. "The f-fuck is wrong with you?"He was about to get up and run.

"I wouldn't do that!" Antonio laughed.

He looked at himself. He only had a large, not his, button dress shirt on. "W-what!?"

The pirate stopped laughing but grinned, "You had no clean clothing, so i took your clothing off, and the others and had someone wash it! So you are wearing my dress shirt!"

"I'm so going to kick you in the ass!" Lovino kept yelling. "Let me go!"

"But how will you travel back home with that ankle?" He asked. "How about this, until your ankle is all healed, you may go and travel again, but till then you have to stay with me while my and my friends travel around the world by sea!"

"Travel?" Lovino looked at Antonio, looking more interested. "You are traveling around the world?"

"Sí!" He replied joyfully. "I'm a pirate!"

"WHAT!" Lovi yelled even louder. "I'm going to die before I'm 23!"

Antonio tried to calm the Italian down. "I'm a good pirate!"

"Good? How is being a pirate good?" Lovino glared again.

"Well, i help the poor?" Antonio said unsurly.

"Fine... I'll take your idea..." He turned around. "Only... until it heals.

"You can always stay longer too!" Antonio added. "I would love it if you do." He said in a lower voice, making Lovino blush 3 shades darker.

Lovino sighed. "Hell, fucken, no!"

"Eh? Why not, mi tomato?" Antonio asked.

"Just no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Meanie!" Antonio said playfully.

"I am able to send letters if we are at sea?" Lovino asked, hoping yes.

Antonio thought. "We should be! We have birds to send letters to."

Lovino sighed in relief. He would be still able to send letters to Nonno and Feli. "Good..."

He slowly slid back down in the warm bed, it was june, but the air was slightly cold this day. Then Antonio hopped into the bed. "I hope you don't mind another person!"

"FUCK! Yes i do!"

"This is my bed." Antonio touched Lovi's chocolate brown hair.

"Fine you bastard."

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. Lunch with a Sloppy Eater

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo**- Spamano (_South Italy x Spain_)- Lovino Vargas was the next Mafia boss called Vargas Familgia. He would become the next boss when he became 23. One a windy night when he was 17, he asked his grandfather if he could travel the world, of course Grandpa Roma said yes. Who knew a simple wish would have him into a pirate ship owned by a famous pirate, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

* * *

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo- This is going to be a 10-20 chapter fanfic...  
**

* * *

**~Pirate Three: Lunch with a Sloppy Eater~**

Lovino was looking outside the window. He was taken to a small hotel by Antonio. He started to sigh. It was 4 days since he was taken by the pirate named Antonio. He knew nothing about him besides his name, age, and what he does for a living.

The sun was rising, it was around 5:00 am. He was wondering where was Antonio, he didn't come back when he left at 12 pm.

He heard a small noise made by the wooden door. It was Antonio, he was smiling. "Sorry I wasn't here last night," He said. "I was dragged for a couple of drinks. ' didn't drink alot, just a bit."

Lovi just nodded and blushed. "When are you doing to set sail?" He asked, hoping it would be soon.

"Soon." He yawned. "We are getting ready today, so about tomorrow or the day after." The pirate sat down on the bed next to Lovino. "Why? You excited?"

"W-what?" He gasped. Well in a sense he was. He never got to travel out of Italy because of his status in society, if he went to the wrong place, at the wrong time, who knows what would happen? Death?  
"I am not you moron!" He turned his head around.

"Lovii~!" Antonio whined. "Please turn around, please?" He lightly touch Lovino's hand. "It's smooth for a man."

"Chigi!" He blushed. He moved his hand away and put it under the soft blanket.

He laughed. It was a low, cheerful laugh. "Would you liked to go outside a bit for lunch?"

"But all my fuck'en clothing is at the damn ship, _washing _still." Lovino replied. "The damn person is taking forever!"

"Well we have been busy..." Antonio nervously laughed.

"Been four days you bastard." He pouted. "And yes I would like to go outside for lunch if you give me something to wear."

The famous pirate looked in his sack. "Well i have these..." He showed it to him. It was a dress shirt but slightly torn up on the edges, and clean dark blue pants. "Is this okay your highness?"

"Fuck you."

"I take that as a yes."

**~Lunch~**

The sun was shining, and there was only 1 lone cloud floating in the blue sky. Lovino was waiting for the bastar- Antonio to show up. He was drawing a couple of random doodles on a sheet of scrap paper. A tomato in the right corner, a sword in the middle, and a quite detailed person. Without him noticing he was drawing Antonio.

He sighed when he saw the time, 12:23, almost time for lunch. He picked up the clothing Antonio gave. Which Lovino thought it looked like table cloth sewn together to make a shirt.

Antonio opened the door. "So Lovi you ready?" He grinned walking into the room. He was wearing cleaner clothing.

Lovi hissed. "My name is not Lovi, and i am _not _your pet." He glared at the pirate.

He put his hands up like he was caught by the police. "But your name is Lovi!" He whined. Lovino was still nagging about his name wasn't Lovi, but Antonio carried Lovi outside to hotel room. The Italian kept poking the pirates cheek annoying him to let him walk.

But Antonio didn't let him walk for one inch. So Lovino had to admire the view of the busy people doing their jobs. He saw a middle aged woman who was alone in the streets hoping someone would by her flowers from her small shop.

He punch Antonio for a halt, and pointed to the lady. "I want to buy some flowers you bastard." He whispered.

Antonio raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. He walked to the woman and smiled. "My friend," He pointed to the teen on his back with a bandaged ankle. "Wants to buy some flowers."

"Alot of em." Lovino corrected. "Any is fine for me."

The woman cheerfully smiled. She made a huge bundle of flowers, roses to tulips. Lovino handed her a small but heavy bag of gold, and thanked her. When they turned around to walk the woman opened the bag and cried, it was more then she expected.

"Why'd you buy flowers?" Antonio asked. "It is for me?"

The Italian sighed. "Fuck no it isn't for you. I just like flowers." He blushed.

Antonio notice the slight red hue on the teen's cheek. He pretended he didn't notice the redness and kept walking.

* * *

The Italian and Spanish arrived at a large restaurant name C_iao Rossi_. "Ciao Rossi?" Lovino read. "What the fuck, who would name their restaurant Hello/Bye Rossi?"

Antonio shrugged. "Who knows?" He walked into the place and a waiter welcomed them. "Table for two."

The waiter nodded at showed them a table, Lovino sat down on to the soft chair. They opened up the menus. "I want this... and a cappuccino." Lovino pointed. It was pizza with tomato, lots of it, and bacon.

"That looks good!" Antonio grinned. "I shall get..." He stared at the menu, "This!" The pirate pointed to the picture of spaghetti_. "_With a cup of coffee."  
_  
_Lovi stared at the photo. "You better share some of that..."

"Unless you share!" He replied.

"Fine.." The Italian blushed. He tapped onto the wooden table, and hummed a song.

"Watcha singing?" Antonio quickly asked. The waiter was getting the food they ordered.

"Nothing." Lovino replied still humming the song.

"aww..." He pouted. "I wanted to know."

"Hell no will i ever tell you."

"Ah the food is here!" Antonio commented.

"Here is your pizza." said the waiter and gave Lovino is food. "and the spaghetti."

Lovino only nodded and went straight to the food. He dug in and was in heaven with the pizza. It had large piece of tomato, his favorite food. Antonio was doing the same with his spaghetti, but with less manners. Where did he learn his manners for eating food? Lovino almost laughed out loud at the why Antonio ate. How _appetizing _Antonio ate.

Antonio looked at Lovino who was also staring at him but quickly turned away.

The were eating their meals, not in silence but with a loud Spanish pirate, and a pissed of Italian.

TBC...


	4. We're Off!

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo**- Spamano (_South Italy x Spain_)- Lovino Vargas was the next Mafia boss called Vargas Familgia. He would become the next boss when he became 23. One a windy night when he was 17, he asked his grandfather if he could travel the world, of course Grandpa Roma said yes. Who knew a simple wish would have him into a pirate ship owned by a famous pirate, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

* * *

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo- VOTE ON MY POLL  
**

* * *

**~Pirate Four: We're Off!~  
**

The sun was shining, and clouds were covering most of the runs harsh rays. Lovino was in the pirate ship siting on the bench that was near the tomato plants. He looked at the tomato plants strangely, he wondered why would a pirate ship have tomato's grown.

He plucked a ripe tomato and bit into it. It was cool and juicy.

Today was the day that Antonio and the crew set sail to France, or maybe England. He wasn't sure about it, he just cared that his ankle gets better. He could walk on it for a bit, but not for over 5 minutes.

Lovino noticed a large group of people walking into the ship. One of them was Antonio, the rest he didn't recognize. Antonio was wearing his usual pirate clothing, a green coat, and a big hat he thought looked ridiculous. On both of his sides was a Frenchman, and an Englishman. Right behind him was an albino hugging a poor Blondie who looked a lot like the Frenchman.

Antonio waved at Lovino who was staring at him from the distance. He poorly waved back and waiting for him to arrive. "Hey Lovi!" He greeted.

"My name is not Lovi." Lovino sighed and tried to punch the laughing man. Lovino was wearing simple pants, and a blue shirt.

Antonio just cheerful laughed and dodged the attack easily. The rest of the crew gasped... or most of them. "Lovi~ These are my crew mates! This is Gilbert!" He pointed to the albino. Gilbert was wearing a blue and red coat, and had a small yellow bird on his head.

"Hey! Looks like the captain got a little birdie of his own!" Gilbert commented. Lovino glared at the platinum hair man. He would have kick his ass of he wasn't hurt.

The Spanish pirate moved on. "This is Francis, my best friend!" He put his hands around Francis.

"Vous me flattez~" Francis smiled. He wore a blue coat.

Antonio started to introduce every single person. "My other friend," He pointed to the man with large eyebrows, and a red coat. "His name is Arthur."

It was Lovino's turn to be introduced. "My name is Lovino, no not Lovi, or Lov." He growled and glared at Antonio, who only smiled.

* * *

"Welcome to the crew lad." The English pirate said. He was taller then Lovi by about 1-2 inches. Arthur had emerald green eyes, and huge eyebrows. Which what he heard from a lot of English people have large eyebrows. "I hope Antonio will not do anything odd to you."

"That is what I've been praying for." Lovino smirked. While the two was talking about the rules of the ship and schedule, the rest of the crew was getting ready to sail to England to pick up Arthur's American cousin who he took care of.

Arthur explained that they just sail randomly, or if there is business to take care of like his. The Italian grimaced when he found out he had to sleep with the bastard at night, and share the room. But Arthur said is was a good thing, he got to sleep in one of the best rooms in the ship.

* * *

Lovino stared at the commanding Antonio. He was yelling at one of the workers that he forgot to untie something, the rope for the sail? The man nodded quickly and ran off. The Italian was wondering what the hell was he going to do during the trip. He opened his bag and took out the sketchbook and a sharpened pencil.

He looked around to find something to sketch. Antonio was the something he found, there was nothing else to sketch. So he started to draw the Pirate secretly along with the French and Albino that was next to Antonio.

They finally set sail after a long preparation. Lovino was still sketching the Pirates. He started to shade. Lovino was staring at Antonio's sea-grean eyes. Antonio noticed he was staring at him and waved. The blushing Italian on the other hand just ignored him and kept sketching.

* * *

"Hey, Mattie." Whispered the Prussian. He poked Matthew on the arm. He turned around and sighed.

"What Gilbert?" Matthew asked. He was hugging his polar bear named Kumajirou. His blue-violet eyes blinked when Gilbert grinned like he was a 4 year old boy in a candy store.

Gilbert when closer to Matthew. He pointed at the blushing artist. "Don't you notice something about the new member?"

"No, i don't. Why?" The Canadian replied.

"Look how he looks at Tonio." The Albino commented. "He looks like a love sick teenage girl."

"Oh.." Matthew sighed. He was used to these comments his lover would make every time someone was recruited by Antonio. But he did notice, this time it was slightly different. How Antonio is making the new member share a room with him. No one else does unless they were lovers, like he and Gilbert, or just have too. "We aren't sure Gilbert, Wait..."

* * *

Antonio walked to the Italian. "Hey Lovi!" He hugged the scared Lovino. "What are you doing?"

Lovino jumped and screamed. "CHIGIII! THE FUCKING GET OFF OF ME!"

The Pirate grinned and kept hugging the cursing teen. "Aww Why do i have to?" He asked.

"Fucking hell..." Lovino finally got the whining Spanish off of him. He picked up the pencil he dropped."Do you have to hug me every time you see me?"

"Si~" He replied. "It's because you are so cute!"

* * *

"Mon Dieu..." Matthew eyes widen. "This is new..."

"I told you!" Gilbert grinned. "The Awesome Me was once again right!"

"Yes Yes..." The Canadian rolled his eyes. "And it's time for the Awesome me to do your work." Matthew walked away to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Gilbert cried out. "Don't leave me behind!"

**TBC...**


	5. Letters

**VOTE ON MY POLL! PLEASE!**

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo**- Spamano (_South Italy x Spain_)- Lovino Vargas was the next Mafia boss called Vargas Familgia. He would become the next boss when he became 23. One a windy night when he was 17, he asked his grandfather if he could travel the world, of course Grandpa Roma said yes. Who knew a simple wish would have him into a pirate ship owned by a famous pirate, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

Save me lord... I saw the comments on Super Bass on Youtube cuz i was bored… Let's just say one of the comment's spelling was just... bad... plain bad.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

**Please review, fav, and/or follow! I didn't get a lot... T.T... sniff... if it isn't slightly popular i will be ending this fic within 1-3 chapters. That's how I roll in fanfiction, if the idea isn't good enough; I end it, and start a **_**better**_** one.**

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

**~Pirate Five: Letters~**

It's been about two short, but filled weeks. Well it's not bad being a pirate. Lovino was getting used to the life on the water; thank god there were tomatoes to each every day. If there wasn't he would have jumped onto the sea not caring he's miles from land.

His sketchbook was almost all full from drawing all these random people on the ship, but it was mostly a certain captain that was filling up the once pure white pages. The first couple of days on ship were only trying to avoid the Spanish pirate, seeing he kept blushing even when he tried to stop.

Lovino went into a random room and locked it, he flipped to a random page of the sketchbook, and regretted it dearly, and it was Antonio was a fake pissed off face. What he didn't know was Antonio was looking for him, and finally found him in the extra bed room for Alfred, who sometimes comes over.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

Lovino was on the balcony of his shared room. The salty wind gently blew on his slightly red face. He was leaning onto the railing of the balcony and closed his emerald green eyes. Lovino imagined his life as a normal person, not involved in mafia, pirates, or the government, just a normal life in the city with 3 brown haired kids, and Antonio...

WAIT... Lovino snapped his eyes open when he imagined his life with Antonio as a normal person. He was going crazy, why would he be thinking of him of all the people? Was it because he made him join the stupid crew? Or because.. The Italian hit his head on the railing repeating the word stupid tomato-bastard.

"Who you calling a Tomato-Bastard?" Antonio walked in. He noticed the slight blush on Lovino's face growing redder. Lovino back, well tried to back away from the hot pirate who kept leaning over him. Their lips were almost, _almost_ touching.

"W-what?" Lovino stuttered. On the second day on the ship, he found out by Francis the French pervert that the tomatoes growing near his shared room were taken care of by Antonio, who loves tomatoes. Lovino dodged the pirate's hug and ran out of the room before Antonio could even turn around.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

He flipped over to another random page, it was Antonio's face, and it was from _that_ day. This was only yesterday.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

Antonio was taking care of the tomatoes outside the room. The sun was covered by the clouds, and it rained a bit yesterday. Lovino on the other hand was sitting next to the tomatoes, plucking on off and chomping on it.

The pirate noticed a couple of tomatoes when missing and looked at the closest person near him. "Hey Lovi?"

"What do you want you bastard?" He replied still eating the tomato he plucked off. It was well grown for a pirate, but Lovino would never admit it's good even if he was going to die.

Antonio moved his face closer to the Italian. His face was only 2 inches away from Lovino who started to blush again, just after the blushing from looking at him calmed down. He smacked the Spanish pirates face away from his own face.

Lovino ran off blushing again and hid inside their shared room, locking door he curled himself in the bed. Antonio was knocking on the door to see what's wrong. It's funny, you think a good looking... a fucking... hot... pirate would know a little bit more about love, but he is a moron with feeling.

The Italian took out his sketch book and drew every detail he could remember about his -not admitting- crush's face. His eyes wasn't like how he always thought pirates were. Lovino thought they would be more.. Filled with blood thirst, and full of hate, but Antonio's was full of curiosity, and showed he was caring, but would kill to protect.

As he was sketching the mouth, he wondered how would those lips feel on his own lips? Rough and demanding... or would it be a soft and gentle kiss like all-almost all girl wish for? Fuck... Lovino felt girly at that moment and wanted to scream.

Antonio, who was on the other side wonders what was wrong with Lovino, tried to ignore the awkwardness and finished planting the new tomatoes.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

Antonio at this current time ran to the room Lovino locked himself into. His group of friends was near the door was only staring at the duo.

Francis was laughing softly with Matthew, Arthur, and Gilbert who was sitting under the shade looking at their captain. Francis was on the floor trying to breath, Arthur was just shaking his head, the Albino was saying his infamous Kesese, and Matthew only smiled at the Italian and Spanish.

"Mon Dieu, I never thought Antonio was this... how I should say it..." Francis was still trying to stop laughing. Currently from ahead of them Antonio stood back up and tried to open the locked door. They could hear Lovino yelling back at the Pirate. But let's just say the lock is currently more powerful then Antonio.

"Stupid?" Arthur suggested.

"Clueless?" Matthew whispered. Gilbert was behind him making him giggle slightly. "Gilbert, that just-"

"-dead on the spot?" Gilbert finished. "Geez, we all knew Antonio was always a bit slow in everything, but never _this _slow in love! Lovino is practically telling him he likes him without even telling!"

The English pirate only nodded and looked back to the two people who were currently their entertainment. Antonio finally got the door open and fell inside of the room, while Lovino's face was still red, and was gripping on a sketchpad. He could see a faint outline of a man's face in the page behind the blank page Arthur could see.

"...hm..." Francis hummed. He saw Antonio getting kicked out of Lovino's way, and he ran into his shared room, just like last time. This was getting old. First Lovino is in a room, or they are near each other. Antonio does something stupid, then Lovino goes out of the room, and looks himself somewhere else, or he kicked the moron out of the room/place they were in. "Ah! I have an idea!"

"An… Idea?" Matthew replied. He wasn't so sure about his cousin so called idea. Last time his idea; well it worked, but was one dangerous plan.

The Frenchman nodded and grinned. He motioned everyone to come near him. Gilbert had a feeling what was the plan, and Arthur just sighed hopping it wouldn't end so messy, really messy with roses, wine, and… oh god… Get that out of his mind. Francis always made his plain very… interesting… "We should have Alfred, your younger brother try to flirt with Lovino!"

_*Punch*_

**Idea rejected. **

"How about we flirt or have Lovino with us most of the time for Antonio to notice his love for the cute Italian?" He proposed another idea.

Everyone around him nodded. "Starting… Now."

Gilbert ran into the room with Lovino yelling at the smiling Antonio who only tried to calm him down. He held Lovino's arm together, and ran off. Antonio only blinked at what just happened and pouted. He won't be able to be with Lovi for a while.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Lovino yelled. He tried to get out of the Albino's strong grip, but was a bit too weak for him.

Gilbert only grinned and put him down. "I know you like 'Tonio,"

Shocked was the word pasted onto the green eyed teen. He growled as a reply. The Prussian grinned even more.

"I knew it!" said a voice in the back ground. The Frenchman popped out randomly, something what a certain Hungarian would have done when seeing something very _juicy. _

"CHIGI!" Lovino cried out. He did not, will not, and shall not, like this this certain French man who kept making him scared. You can't blame him. Last time he saw him Francis grabbed his butt quite tightly, and didn't let go until Arthur smacked him on the back.

The Frenchman purred into Lovino's ear. "I shall help you, seeing he cannot understand such things~"

To Lovino, Francis sounded like he was an animal in heat with that voice. How does Arthur live with this idiot? Well, whenever Arthur gets extremely mad, he is scary, even Francis shivers from fright.

A slight shiver came onto Lovino's spine when Francis face was right in front of his own face. "W-what the fucking hell d-do you mean?" Lovino tried not to stutter.

"We all know Lovino." Arthur. Then Matthew walked in behind Gilbert, and Arthur was sitting on a wooden box waiting for something. He was staring at Lovino with his emerald eyes that showed he saw more than needed in a life time. "And we want to help you about Antonio. We promise we will make it happen."

"Huh?" Lovino blushed at Antonio's name.

"Let's plan!" Gilbert yelled out. He pushed a table in the middle of the locked room.

"Oh god no…" Lovino wanted to die. He knew it was useless to do anything, just go with the flow.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..-**

After a week the "plan" was working, Antonio became more eager to get Lovino's attention, and kept touching him.

Lovino finally got Antonio to do something else besides having him talk to him. He opened up his bag and took out a pen and paper.

_Dear Nonno,_

_Ciao Nonno Roma. It's been one long week since I last wrote to you. I'm currently on a pirate ship with some nice people who helped me out. They are nice pirates, don't you dare do anything. I will fucking hate you, don't you dare be a hypocrite. _

_Francis is from France, and is really annoying! But at least he has a friend/lover who straightens him when he gets to annoying named Arthur who is from London, England. His cousin Matthew is not like him except the wavy hair, purple-blue eyes, and the accentish... Matthew is part French, and Canadian. Matthew has a lover named Gilbert who is an albino. He is from Prussia, and has a little brother who is living in Germany I heard. He has a pet bird who named Gilbird, what an original name._

_I share a room with a man named Antonio; he liked tomatoes a lot and plants then next to our room._

_At least I got to eat fresh tomatoes, if I couldn't I would fucking have died by now!_

_The weather is nice here. We went to England to pick up Arthur's younger half-brother named Alfred; he took his father's last name, while Arthur took his mother's last time. I don't know why but I heard it was really… really… complicated. _

_God, these people are complicated. Matthew is brother's with Alfred and half-brothers with Arthur, but he took his took his mother's last name. Looks like the father had two wives… the first one died two years after Arthur was born… thank god we don't have an annoying family like that. _

_I'm fine, and am currently sailing to Greece. I hope you guys are fine in Italy. I miss you all!_

_Love,_

_Lovino Romano Vargas_

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

Lovino folded the paper into an envelope and took out another paper. He bit onto the pen and started to write.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

_Dear Feliciano,_

_Hey Feli! It's been a while! I hope you aren't being to annoying to everyone! Also, I heard from nonno you fell in love with a fucking German? How interesting, tell him to be ready for the damn fucking test. He better not be like the others! _

_I'm currently still on the same ship. I never got to tell you about the people I met. I'll dumb it down for you seeing you wouldn't understand what I wrote to Nonno. _

_Francis is from France. He's a bastardo. Never does he shut up about wine, and woman! Unless next to his boyfriend Arthur, his cousin, who is an Englishman. He's okay. But very… interesting? He has large eye brows. When I first saw him I thought that was make-up!_

_Matthew is Francis cousin, Arthur's half younger brother, and Alfred's younger brother. Their family is just complicated as shit. It's like trying to understand the bible as a child. He has a lover named Gilbert, who is an albino. They have a pet bird named Gilbert. Matthew is nice, I like him. He's good at cooking comparing to Arthur.. A lot better. _

_Alfred is Matthew older brother, who is an obnoxious teen! He never! Fucking NEVER stops talking about this Chinese chick, or guy. His meals are degusting! I don't even want to think about it! _

_Well… I'm going to Greece next, then to Italy. I think I will visit you and nonno in about two to three weeks?_

_Feliciano… don't tell Nonno… but I fell in love with the captain… with the pirate captain… Antonio… God… I don't know! It's just so hard to understand! I can never stop thinking of him! Or even flirt with the girls now! His face is just hot… fucking hot… I'm afraid… what if he rejects me or breaks my heart like him?_

_Do you think I should go for it? Feli? I'm afraid.. Everyone else is helping me get him. But what if it's just a waste? Once is fine. _

_I miss you guys. See you soon._

_Love you older brother,_

_Lovino Romano Vargas._

_P.S. Don't forget about the test._

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

Lovino sighed when the bird flew out the window with his two letters that poured out all of his emotions. He missed his Grandpa who would sing randomly, and his annoying little brother who couldn't fight for his life.

"Lovi! We are almost near Greece!"

"Okay!"

**TBC…**


	6. Letter From Sea

...That awkward moment when I start talking in a British accent without knowing until a friend points out I talk in a British accent randomly when we chat... then some other accent... like German... VOTE IN MY POLL … stay gold, Ponyboy.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

**Mr. Pirate, Ti Amo**- Spamano (_South Italy x Spain_)- Lovino Vargas was the next Mafia boss called Vargas Familgia. He would become the next boss when he became 23. One a windy night when he was 17, he asked his grandfather if he could travel the world, of course Grandpa Roma said yes. Who knew a simple wish would have him into a pirate ship owned by a famous pirate, Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

**I am ending this fanfiction because I have lost inspiration for this fanfic. :/ But I would love it if you follow/fav me. One more chapter left still it ends.**

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

**~Pirate Six: Letter From Sea~**

Feliciano was jumping everywhere. His older brother who left home about 2 months ago finally sent another letter for him and Nonno Roma. His letter was longer then the last letters that contain only 30 words.

He opened the envelope next to his new lover Ludwig. He was German, and was really strong! He looked just like his Nonno who is best, best friends with Grandpa Roma.

"Ve~!" Feliciano gasped when he kept reading the letter. He started to jump around Ludwig even more, never stopping for a breath. "Mio Fratello is in love! Mio Fratello is in love! In love with Antonio! With a Spanish! "

"Who?" Ludwig made Feliciano sit down on to the chair. He started dating this Italian only 2 weeks ago. It was love in first sight for both of them.

"Mio Fratello Lovino! He went to travel the world before he has to take over the Vargas Famiglia. He met a hot man he said, well… not hot, but a good looking man!" The Italian grinned at the sketch his fratello sent him in the first letter he got.

"I see I never got to see Lovino." Ludwig replied.

"You will be able to see him soon! Ve~" Feliciano answered him in a heartbeat. He was still excited about it. "He said he might visit in about two to three weeks!"

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

Lovino was always taken away from Antonio every single fucking time, even during the time they were in Greece. Antonio was determined to talk to Lovino for more than 3 words before they arrive in Italy.

He waited in the shadow waiting for Lovino to pass this certain hallways like he always did before he went to sleep. Antonio noticed a person walking. It was Lovino who forgot to button up his shirt. Doesn't he notice many of the men looks at him when he forgets to button that up?

Finally, Lovino was right next to him; he grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the shared room in less than a second. "Fuck! What the hell Antonio?!" Lovino yelled.

"Why were you avoiding for the past week?" Antonio cornered him into a wall. He tried to calm down his angry aura. Lovino bit his lip and said nothing. "Is it that you dislike me?"

Lovino shook his head a no.

"Why then?"

"Because…" The Italian whispered. He looked up at him in the eye. "I…"

Antonio shut Lovino up before he could say anything by pressing his lips against Lovino's. It was… soft Lovino thought. Antonio was just in heaven that he got to kiss the Italian for once! It started of sweet, gentle, no Lovino pushing him back. Then the fight for dominance started, Antonio won after a while. Lovino would never admit it but he kind of likes to get dominated…

"Love you more than you ever thought." The Spanish whispered into Lovino's ears, making him blush who knows how many more shades redder then a tomato. His mind paused for a moment to process the words that came out of his mouth.

He stared at the other man. "So would you like to forget about this… or… will you go out with me?" Antonio gently asked Lovino. He was scared the Italian was going to say hell no, or fuck you, or get away from me!

Lovino chose the latter. "S-si…" He stuttered. Why was he like this! He heard many other confessions from practically everyone he knew. This should have been easy to reply, a simple yes, no more, no less. But the reply was like a lovesick girl, not the way he wanted it as.

He was pushed down onto the bed by Antonio right after he said si, and god did he didn't regret anything that happen the night.

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

"Oh ho ho~" Francis grinned like a cat when he walked away from the loud moaning coming from Lovino's mouth. The other mates on the ship were quite hard and were embarrassed to hear such things from the newly formed couple. "Plan has worked! Oh~ If only Kiku and Liz was here! They would be staring even after it ended!"

"You bloody frog!" The British pirate punched him in the gut. "You do not look into other people's room when they are having…"

"Sex~~~" Francis laughed out and ran for his life. The two brothers, Matthew and Alfred were giggling or chuckling as they saw Francis run around the deck. The albino was drinking some beer laughing along.

"Kesesese!" Gilbert smirked. "Took 'im weeks!"

"It did! Geez! It shouldn't take _that _long to confess ya know!" Alfred exclaimed loudly. He was cock-blocking Gilbert and Matthew.

"Mon Dieu…" the Canadian whispered. "They are even louder then Francis and Arthur…"

"_ANTONIO~!" _A voice moaned.

"Cross that out… No one can beat them." Gilbert replied taking another swing with his beer.

A voice rang out from the opposite side of the boat. "FRANCIS!" A slightly high pitch scream was heard from Arthur.

I recommend going to your rooms now…" Alfred suggested. "Seeing another pair is like in their mating moment!"

"Kesese." Gilbert grabbed Matthew to their bedroom. Alfred was alone once more until he heard an Asian voice pop out.

"Alfred?"

"Yao?"

**-.-=.=-=.-=0=.=-=.==.=-=-.=-.=..**

**TBC for one more chapter!**


End file.
